


Tough Bargain

by Impala_Chick



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place 5+ years into the future. The Jonas Boys have a house that they work out of (studio recording, producing), but living with his brothers gets to be too much and Zac offers for Nick to come live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Zac Efron RPF Meme 2009 Prompt: Zac Efron/Nick Jonas: Zac takes Nick out on the town. Nick tops, Nick always tops. Reposted from my LJ.

Nick wasn’t about being touchy feely especially in public and Zac knew that. That’s why Zac was grinning so hard he thought his face was going to split in half when Nick took his hand while they were in the theater. Zac offered a reassuring squeeze as he tried not to stare at Nick’s freckles in the dark.

Nick caught him looking and offered a crooked smile. Zac thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

‘Dude, Chinese or Mexican tonight?’ Zac whispered in Nick’s ear.

‘Hmm. Whichever one gets me inside you faster.’ Nick whispered back, nipping at the side of Zac’s jaw before returning his full attention to the movie like nothing had happened.

Zac was sure he was going to fucking faint.

But then his synapses started firing again.

Shit. That meant Nick wanted to top.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac made sure the rest of the night he had planned went fantastically. And for the most part he had had a wonderful time. He really didn’t think he could have a bad time as long as he was with Nick. But he had been obsessing about what Nick said to him all night. Who wouldn’t? I mean c’mon give Zac a break. It really wasn’t his fault he was twitching and sweating and having trouble breathing correctly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Nick to fuck him because oh god he did. It was just that he had never let anyone inside him before. He was kind of freaking out at the idea.

‘Who the hell do you think you are kidding?’  
Nick was not very sympathetic.

‘Fuck you, Jonas. Just because you are a goddamned slut. You might have more experience but that doesn’t make you better than me.’

‘Who sucked you off last night? Oh ya, that was ME. And if I recall correctly you are the one who sounded like a slut.’

‘You are the one who made me breakfast in bed. You are clearly the woman.’

‘Ya and who uses strawberry scented pink body wash in the shower?’

‘Look, you’ve been living here for 3 months because, out of the goodness of my heart, I offered my place after that production deal with the new project went south and you had that fight with Kevin and Joe.’

Nick snorted at Zac's sarcasm.  
‘Out of the goodness of your heart? You obviously just wanted to seduce me, you fucker. And I didn’t exactly get into a fight with them, it just always felt like more their house than mine.’

‘Well, whatever. I could tell you needed a place and I wanted to help out. But I mean it’d only be fair if I could get some sex out of this whole deal.’

‘Efron, I want to bend you over that couch right there and fuck the brains out of you. But I won’t have it happen any other way. I don’t fucking bottom.’ Nick punctuated each word, looking Zac full in the face.

Zac’s knees were wobbling and his breath came out ragged and shallow.

‘Fuck. You run a tough bargain, Jonas.’ He breathed out.

Nick smirked.

‘Do we have a deal?’  
Nick asked, taking a step closer.

Nick was staring at him like that and Zac was sure the room was going to burst into flames and his pants were suddenly too tight and Nick was licking his lips and Zac was forgetting how to breath and-

Needles to say, Zac caved.  
‘Just fuck me, goddamnit.’

Nick closed the distance between them. Their lips crashed together and Zac was already ready, taking control of the kiss by searching out the inside of Nick’s palette with his tongue. Nick was groaning into Zac’s mouth and Zac was reveling in his victory because he could make Nicholas Jerry Jonas weak, goddamnit.

Nick fisted his hands in Zac’s shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it across the room. Nick positively growled as he settled on the couch and pulled Zac down on top of him. Zac was rocking up into Nick’s thrusts, wanting desperately to get his pants off but not wanting to let Nick stop.

Nick made the decision for him, pushing Zac up enough to unzip his jeans. Zac kicked off his pants and started on Nick’s fly while Nick searched in between the cushions of the couch.

‘What the hell, I know we left stuff here the other day-’ Nick was mumbling to himself but his words were cut short when Zac freed his cock and was stroking Nick’s length, kissing the corners of his mouth.

Nick did manage to come up triumphant with the lube, however.

Zac took a deep breath, but Nick stole it by pushing his tongue down Zac’s throat.

Somehow Nick had managed to lube up his fingers, because he was stretching Zac wide open and Zac was writhing up, panting already.

‘Shh It’s okay baby. I’m going to make it good for you.’

And then Nick flipped him over and Zac was sure he was going to lose his fucking mind.

Nick Jonas was going to fuck him.

Scratch that. Nick Jonas was fucking him.

Zac felt all filled up and he was just trying to remember to breath. Nick’s hands were everywhere, caressing him, holding up him, reassuring him. Even while Nick was talking to him like a goddamned dickhead.

‘That’s it baby, take it all. Damn you look so good right now with my cock in you.’

Nick was moving, thrusting into him. Nick had established a brutal pace and Zac was just trying to hold on for the ride. Zac lost count of how many times Nick hit his prostate. He was mewling and wreathing under Nick, screaming more and less and more and fuck nick I love you and I’m going to come.

Nick wasn’t saying much, just grunting and groaning and making other incredibly sexy sounds.

Zac was coming then, and he was sure his brains were being blown out of his dick. Nick followed, finally saying Zac’s name as he came with a final thrust.

Nick pulled out soon after, kissing the base of Zac’s neck. Zac was blissed out and limp as he practically melted into the couch. Nick lay with him for a bit, stroking his back and laying little kisses along his spine. Then he got up and pulled Zac into his arms.

‘C’mon Efron, I know you don’t want to sleep on the couch.

And then he carried them both to bed.

~the end.


End file.
